


The Real Question Is What HASN'T Science Done

by Pyrasaur



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Kink Meme, Old Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: "This near-death experience has made me realize that I must deny my dreams no longer," Winston said. "It, ah. It is unorthodox, but, uh, I have a project I'd like your assistance with."
Kudos: 1





	The Real Question Is What HASN'T Science Done

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kinkmeme prompt: _DICKS OUT FOR WINSTON_ Which is a reference to Harambe the gorilla.

The hallway outside the med bay was eerily quiet, despite the fidgeting and pacing of the Overwatch team. Finally, the door opened and Mercy emerged, hair sticking to her damp forehead.  
"He's stable," she said. "And awake, as well. He would like to see you all."

Winston laid on the sterile table, looking both huge and small; Tracer clung to his massive hand and smiled at him, wan and grateful. As the rest of the team squeezed into the med bay, Winston dragged himself to a sitting position.  
"Hello, everyone," he said. "Thank you for coming. Doctor Ziegler tells me that you've all had quite a day."  
Grumbles of agreement sounded. The mission had been a success but a Pyrrhic one, ending up in a scramble to evacuate their critically wounded leader.  
"You've had a worse day, Winston," Mercy added. "You were clinically dead for two minutes."  
"And I thank you for your efforts, Doctor. I ... I thank all of you. Truly, I cannot express my gratitude."  
He hesitated, fiddling with his glasses. Tracer squeezed his hand and murmured, "Go on, tell them!"  
"Ah, well. This near-death experience has made me realize that I must deny my dreams no longer. It, ah. It is unorthodox, but, uh, I have a project I'd like your assistance with. In the area of human anatomy research. It's an underrepresented area with very little literature on the subject, and I've had difficulty finding enough data to— To do any sort of— Lena, am I rambling?"  
She squeezed his hand, and chirped brightly to their teammates, "Winston would like to measure everyone's naughty bits. For science."

Silence hung. Then, with jingling spurs and his belt clattering open under both hands, McCree stepped forward from the crowd. "Reckon you've done plenty for us, Winston. S'only fair to do you a lil' favour like dropping our drawers."  
"And the data might help future medical advancements," Genji added.  
"Come on, everyone," D.Va yelled from the back, "dicks out!"  
"O-or vaginas," Winston spluttered, "or otherwise."

The room quickly filled with the sound of clothing and armour hitting the floor. Tracer let go of Winston's hand and started squirming out of her clothing. Even Mercy, blushing, fetched ruler and calipers for Winston before she began unlatching the lower portion of her Valkyrie.  
Surrounded by it all, Winston squirmed — but he wore a wide smile. "Thank you, everyone. Line up, please."


End file.
